Secrets: Through the Years
by b24021999
Summary: Moments in the lives of Jade and Tori (Shelby). Sequel to Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

TORI POV

I head out to my bike glaring at the single helmet hanging from the handlebars, pulling it over my head I can't decide whether to be mad at the lack of Jade on the back of the bike to or excited that she was planning her portion of our two-day-long date as we had officially been dating for a year. Deciding to stop being ridiculously co-dependent I head home to get a quick workout before needing to get ready for Jade picking me up at six.

"Alright, she fine probably just focusing on her hair," I tell myself as I continue to pace in front of my couch watching the time switch over to read 7:00 o'clock. "Jade, please just call me or even text I'm worried," I say calling her for the millionth time knowing that even though she is not the most punctual an hour late it not something she does without at least a text.

"Oh thank gosh," I say as the phone rings and I answer without even looking to see who it is. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Victoria" I hear someone say and I finally understand it when people talk about their hearts stopping as I recognize the voice on the other end. "There has been an accident, Jade is…"

"Where is she?" I ask, only waiting long enough to hear the answer before hanging up and rushing out the door.

It's not until I get to the hospital that I realize I have dropped my phone somewhere along the way. Jade's Mum is waiting for me at the door, "Where is she? Please tell me she is going to be okay. What happened?" I rattle off the questions but she just looks at me unimpressed.

"If you had waited a second or answered your phone when I called you would know that she is fine," She tells me and I can feel a weight being lifted from my chest as a finally breathe for the first time since I realized that Jade was more than fifteen minutes late without an explanation. "Come on, then she has demanded that I bring you to her" I follow her through the halls to her room paused at the door when I see my girlfriend lying in a hospital bed a burn covering a part of her forehead and a bruise making its way up her neck.

"Tori I am so sorry I ruined our date" she says when she sees me, I just continue to stare at her a second before bolting my way across the remaining distance between us and wrapping her in a loose hug wary of where else there could be bruises turning to glare at Doctor West.

"I thought you said she was fine" I screech, causing her to roll her eyes.

"She was in an accident Victoria, I meant fine compared to what could have happened," she says and I can catch the relief in her eyes and try to calm myself down, as I put myself in her shoes I was terrified enough but she had the experience of knowing just how bad things could have been, I give her a nod before returning my attention to Jade who opens her mouth to say what I assume was another apology.

"Don't be stupid I don't care about the date. As long as you're alright" I tell her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay, some idiot ran right into the back of me the bruises are just from the seatbelt and the airbag exploded in my face, the doctors are just waiting for some test to come back. Then I can leave and we can still make the second half of out date" she tells me and I pull back to look at her like she is completely crazy.

"Absolutely not" I yell her which is echoed from across the room from her mother, we make eye contact shocked to be agreeing on something.

"You are going straight home, where you will be resting" I tell her in a voice that I hope tells her that I am serious and will not be able to be manipulated with whatever promises she comes up with like I normally am.

"But…" she starts I shake my head stopping her.

"If it was me in this bed what would you be telling me" I ask.

"That's not fair you are in the hospital all the time because you have no self-preservation" Thankfully the argument is put on hold as a doctor

comes in.

For once, I actual win an argument as Jade was not able to hold off both her mother and I. She spends the rest of the night in her bed, the scissoring not even enough to quiet her complaints.

A week later I am ready to scream, for all the complaints about how much of a bad patient I am Jade is a million times worse. Listening to none of her doctors suggests and constantly telling everyone that she was fine, and okay maybe she was right as the bruises had already faded significantly and all doctors except for her mother had given the all clear. I walk up to the West house with the take-out Jade has demanded to find the couch where I had left her empty.

"She has ran away, Andre picked her up ten minutes ago. Apparently sending you for food was all part of the master escape plan" I hear from behind me causing me to whirl around in fear as I hear her mother.

"Of coure should have known she was up to something when she finally agreed to relax on the couch without complaint" I tell her, moving to place the take-out on the kitchen table. "I will leave you alone then, I'm sure Jade will be safe enough with Andre" I say mainly to calm myself.

"I can't eat all this myself, Join me for dinner?" She asks the look on her face, making it clear that a no will not be accepted. I gulp pulling out the seat across from her as I she starts dividing up the food.

"So, Victoria you care about my daughter?"

"Of course, I love her," I tell her "and I know we are in high school as my mother constantly points out, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her or that I wasn't terrified last week when you called me or before that when she was late" she just nods.

"Your mother doesn't like Jade?" I let out a chuckle.

"My mother hates that I stopped being homeschooled and actually made some friends. The fact that I'm also in a relationship that take me away from my training doesn't go down well with her"

"Does she have a reason to be worried?"

"I don't see why she cares it's not like she is ever home always off on vacation with her well earned money she made as my manager before she gave the job away to Trina as soon as she was old enough," I tell her ignoring the feelings of being used by my mother as well as the abandonment.

"But does Jade distract you from your training?" Dr. West continues.

"Yes, but so do all my friends. I love my job, but it's not something I want or can be doing forever and so what's the point of focusing on a job so much that I forget to have a life outside of it" I tell her, and she just stares at me for several moments.

"Well said Tori" she says and goes back to eating as I sit with my mouth open in shock having not expected her to ever call me anything other then Victoria.

"Oh and Tori remember that you are always welcome here, unless you hurt my daughter, then they will never find your body"

JADE POV

Groaning as Andre pulls up in front of my house I see Vega's bike was still parked outside I had hoped that her fear of my mother would have scared her off so that she wasn't hovering over me even though the doctors have said I was perfectly fine. Then I realize that I had left my mother and girlfriend alone completely unsupervised, rushing out of the car I run towards the house not saying bye to Andre, as I rush in hoping that they have not killed each other. I find something so much more terrifying though as I walk in to find them sitting together on the couch, laughing, laughing with each other. Then I realized in horror what is on the tv a home video of when I was around four of one of the first times I had acted in a play if you could even call my terrible impression acting. I run around the couch turning off the tv.

"What the hell have I walked into?" I scream at them causing them to burst out laughing.

"Your Mum, was just telling me some stories, and thought that the videos would make the story even better with the visual element" Vega answers with a grin getting up to give me a quick kiss whispering about how cute I was as she sits me down on the couch and rushes off the get the dessert they had left for me. I sit there in shock as to what I had just witnessed.

"Tori particularly likes the video of you singing Barney songs" Mum mentions I open my mouth to yell at her for showing Vega any videos of me when what she says registers.

"Since when do you call her Tori?"

"Since I realized that she takes good care of you much better than that other idiot you dated, and that she makes you happy"

"She makes me very happy," I tell her embarrassed as I can feel myself start to blush.

"I know and that's all I've ever wanted for you, to someone that makes you happy, takes care of you and encourages you and all the amazing creativity that comes with you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Trina, you need to let go or you are going to miss your flight," Tori tells her but makes no move to unwind her arms from her sister. Trina ignores her giving one more glance at the front door of their childhood home, letting out a sigh she finally pulls back leaving her arms around her baby sister but leans back to look at her.

"That's okay we can just stay here forever"

"Speak for yourself. I for one am excited about school and being far away from this place" Tori tells her but the tears running down her face makes it harder to believe.

"Wow, Tor" Trina grins, wiping the tears from her own face "Don't sound too excited to get rid of me" Tori just grins pulling away and picking an envelope up from the couch that she had dropped when Trina had attacked her with a hug that felt like it had broken some ribs.

"That's why I got us there," she says handing over the envelope, Trina opens it pulling out a ten trip train ticket. "we can be in the same city in under two hours whenever we need each other" Trina grins launching herself back at her sister wrapping in another hug "I'm really proud of you, Trina. You are going to amazing things at Yale"

"Thank you, Tori, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Now, remember this works both ways the second you need me I want you to call me, at any time okay" She tells her giving her a shake for extra emphasis. "Now let's go I have a stop to make before the airport" linking arms as they head out to the already packed car neither looking back at the empty house.

"Are you sure you have everything ready?" Dr. West asks her daughter for the seventh time since they sat down at the dining table for their last meal together before she left for New York. Letting out an exaggerated sigh she reached out grabbing her mum's hand.

"Mum I have checked the list a million and one times, besides your are flying out to help us move into the dorms at the end of the week"

"And what makes you think your father and I will be using our limited suitcase space to bring all the items you forgot" a grin spreads across Jade's face as she looks between her parents sitting across the table from her.

"Duh, because you love me," she says, opening her mouth to say more, she quickly shuts it as she turns her head to the opening front door as two red-eyed Vega sisters walk in.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, I just wanted to say one last goodbye," Trina says nervously, neither of the two moving further into the room.

"Are you going to miss me?" Jade asks getting up to wrap her in a hug the two have grown much closer over the last two years over the shared worry of Tori's lack of self-preservation.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you almost as much as I will miss Rex," she says laughing at the four glares all sent her way, while returning the hug she whispers "You better call me, I want to hear all about school and if you need me to come to beat anyone up you know I will be right in line behind Tori" Jade just gives her another hug nodding her head not trusting herself to speak without letting out a sob.

"Back at you, I'm proud of you Trina," she tells her honestly, greatly admiring how much Trina had grown over the years.

"We are too" Mr. West agrees coming up behind them with a gift bag. "This is just a little something to say good luck and thank you for keeping this one out of trouble," he tells her, giving Jade a little push when he notices her scowl.

"Thank you," Trina says a little sob slipping past her defence, while she pushes down the urge to try and give the present back she had long since learned that she cant out stubborn the West's especially when they are all together. "Alright you two come here, I need to go," she says pulling out her serious big sister voice as she attempts to pull herself together. "You two look after each other, make sure to call me, don't mess up your studies and make sure to get ridiculous drunk at least once a week," she tells them as they give her a mock salute as Dr. West yells them about being responsible and that there should be no underage drinking from any of them. Giving out a few more hugs and I love yous she forces herself out of the door and to her care where she takes a few minutes watching in the window as Tori is gathered in a group hug, she smiles giving a satisfied nod she pulls out of the West driveway giving one last glance back at the house.

Jade rummages around her overnight back on the floor of her bedroom looking for her toothpaste she had packed without fully thinking it through. When one is suddenly thrown across the room landing on the bag grabbing it she heads into the bathroom sending a glare at her grinning girlfriend who was climbing into her side of the bed. "I still think this is a stupid idea Vega"

"Jade, this was your idea you wanted the full college experience, insisted that it was essential in your future writing"

"While Past me was an idiot" she snaps through a mouth of toothpaste, finishing up,she climbs into bed. "That me obviously didn't think about the fact that I would be sleeping in a dorm with a creepy strange without my girlfriend"

"Yes, but you will sleep in a dorm with a stranger at Juilliard, and your girlfriend will be ready with a coffee for you every morning," Tori tells her leaning forward to kiss the pout away.

"Every morning?" Jade asks as they adjust themselves into a comfortable position accepting the answering nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jade eventually asks looking at Vega who is curled up in her arms as they look around the mostly empty room, a shadow covering half the room from the rented u-haul parked in the driveway a constant reminder of their impending departure. She runs her hand up and down Vegas arms letting her have her moment to collect her thoughts.

"Mother sent an email, she had a headache so she decided to stay in Hawaii. She did tell us to enjoy our last year of high school though" Tori sighs, mad at herself for being surprised that her mother has no idea what's happening in her life than the fact that her mother didn't come to see her before she headed to New York. Jade pulls her closer trying to control the anger that builds inside her, hating how much that woman hurts both the most important person in her life as well as someone she has grown to love like a sister. "Dad at least called. He is in the middle of some interrogation or something, he told me he would come by in the morning but I'm not expecting him to remember until a few weeks from now when he realizes there is no food in the kitchen".

"I'm sorry your parents suck"

"That's okay, I have you"

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade" Tori screams up the stairs, scrambling to get her jacket on as she stumbles, almost knocking over the vase near the front door. "I'm leaving for my meeting. I'm not sure when I will be home"

"Okay, good luck" a distracted Jade yells from her office. "Love you, text me on your way home and ill start dinner"

"Alight love you too" Tori yells as she runs out the door pulling on a cap and sunglasses glancing back towards the door paranoid as she makes her way down to the parking garage. As a black car pulls up in front of her.

"Did she see you?" asks from the driver's seat, Tori shakes her head pulling on her seatbelt on given another glance back to make sure Jade is nowhere in sight. "Good, now let's go find her a ring I still can't believe you asked for our blessing without having bought a ring"

**Two months earlier**

Tori paces outside the West residence almost tripping over her carry-on as she does so having driven straight to the house from the airport. "Come on Vega get it together you can do this" taking another breath she knocks on the door instantly regretting it _what am I doing I can't do this _she mutters to herself considering hiding in the bushes but quickly discards the idea Dr. West would probably kill her for trampling on her flower bed.

"Tori get in here, this better be the conversation we have been waiting for," Mr. West says, helping her carry her bag into the kitchen where Dr. West is preparing the cups of coffee.

"Took you long enough I thought you were going to be sleeping out there," she says lifting her mug to cover her amused smile, a small part of her enjoying the panicked expression on the young girl's face.

" , Dr. West," Tori says looking between the two "I love you daughter, and I have for a long time. We have been together for seven years and in two months it will be eight. We have made it through high school, then university including that awful semester where she was away in England, and now we are living together and she has started work on her first play which we both know is going to be amazing because she wrote it and she's amazing, And I know that I'm maybe not the type of person that you would want for a daughter in law but I love Jade more than anything and all I want is to make sure she is safe and happy" Tori cuts herself off mentally beating herself for going completely off-script and becoming a rambling mess "I'm here to ask you both for your blessing to marry your daughter" The Wests stare at each other having a conversation entirely through eye contact and years of being together before finally turning back to the anxious Tori.

"Victoria" Dr. West sighs "I admit that at first I was not happy that you were dating my daughter but you have proven over and over for the past seven years that you love Jade"

"And there is no one in this world that we would rather be here asking for our blessing" Mr. West cuts in "Honestly we expected to have this conversation a long time ago" Tori looks between the too in shock, having expected a lot more resistance, especially from .

"So I have your blessing?" She asks, needing the verbal confirmation.

"Yes, obviously" Dr. West groans placing her now empty cup on the table "Now let us see the ring"

"Well…." Tori trails off.

**Present time **

"Jade is a nightmare to shop for at the best of times, I don't want to risk getting a ring she hates, it could make her say no"

"Don't be ridiculous, you could give her a ring pop and she would say yes"

"Do you think that would work?" Tori askes completely serious, Dr. West doesn't even waste time glaring at her.

"Oh no this is awful, This is our fifth store we are never going to find a ring and she's going to say no and leave me" Tori rambles as Dr. West trails after her reminding herself that Jade loves Tori and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. Tori instantly wonders over to the display cases leaving Dr. West to greet the salesperson as she is in the middle of explaining the style of ring they have been considering Tori grabs her arm dragging her over to a display case she opens her mouth to snap at Tori for touching her but feels her breath escape her as she sees the ring.

"Oh Tori it's perfect," she says as they look at each other grinning.

* * *

"Jade I'm leaving for my meeting. I'm not sure when I will be home" Jade hears Tori scream from downstairs. She runs over to the office door sliding the unused lock into place, a grimace forming on her face as a loud grinding sound echoes through the room hoping Tori doesn't hear it, she yells out a reply.

"Okay, good luck. I Love you, text me on your way home and ill start dinner" she hears Tori yell up in agreement as the front door slams shut, turning around to face her desk as Trina lets out a loud laugh even going as far as throwing her head back in amusement.

"Way to keep your cool West" she chuckles, collapsing onto Jade's chair fiddling with the adjustments ignoring the twitch in Jade's eye as she glares at her. "So are you going to show me the ring or what?" Jade rounds the desk pushing Trina out of the way and pulling open the bottom drawer.

"This was my grandmothers she gave it to me before she died. It wasn't her engagement ring but I think it will work for Vega, I just want her to know that she will be part of the family, you know?" Jade asks and Trina does a double-take at the vulnerability she sees in her eyes, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. She nods forever grateful for the fact that the West family had not just welcomed Tori into the family with open arms but her as well.

"Jade this is " She gasps, having grabbed the ring from Jade, the tears no longer could be held back as her happiness for her sister grew. "I doubted you when you told me you didn't need help picking a ring but, your right this ring is perfect"

**Two months earlier**

Jade bursts into Trina's apartment looking at Gibby as he cleans up the bowl of cereal he spilled all over himself as he jumped at her entrance. Trina comes running from the bedroom "Jade what are you doing here? Is Tori alright?" she rushes out in a panic.

"We need to talk?" Jade demands stomping over the living room and sitting on the sofa Trina following closely behind as they sit down, Jade continues "I came to tell you that in a few months I'm going to be asking Vega to marry me and if you have a problem with that you will just have to deal with it" She tells her, before letting out breath knowing that it's not true if Trina had a problem with this she would work harder than ever to prove to her that she is worthy of her little sister. "Please?"

Trina lets out a relieved breath. She had thought something was wrong, honestly, she never expected Jade to ask for her blessing, even if she did ask in the most Jade-like manner where the ask was more of a demand. Although Trina had grown close enough to Jade that she knew that if she did have a problem Jade would work that much harder to prove she loved her sister.

"Honestly I expected this conversation a long time ago, Jade there is no one I trust more with my little sister than you," she tells her honestly noticing how Jade's posture instantly relaxes and all her defences come crashing down "Now the important part, when are we going ring shipping"

"Well…"

**Night of Proposal**

"Check again have you heard anything?"

"Trina, I checked ten seconds ago you check" Dr. West demands from her side of the sofa where the two are both curled up under a blanket with a glass of wine each.

"Nothing, should we call maybe something went wrong. Ugh this all your fault I knew I should have told Jade Tori was planning to propose tonight"

"Don't you dare call them you could interrupt. I'm sure they will call soon" Dr. West tells her although she is also feeling quite nervous.

"What if they end up fighting you know how ridiculous they both can be"

Gibby watches the two worry from his place on the opposite sofa, as he sees both their phones light up on the coffee table in front of them waiting for either of them to notice then quickly loses his patience leaning forwards to grab Trina's phone.

SHE SAID YES!


End file.
